pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayor Humdinger/Gallery
*Pup Pup and Away *Pups Great Race *Pups Take the Cake *Pups Save the Basketball Game *Pups and the Mischievous Kittens *Pup-Fu! *Pups Save the Mayor's Race *Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot *Pups Save a Snowboard Competition *Pups Save a Goldrush *Pups Save the PAW Patroller *Pups Save the Soccer Game *Pups Save Friendship Day *Pups Save a Stinky Flower *Pups Save the Songbirds *Pups Save a Blimp *Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off *Pups Save the Cat Show MayorHumDunger.png|Mayor Humdinger wearing his balloon racing outfit in "Pup Pup and Away" Mayor Humdinger.png|Mayor Humdinger of Foggy Bottom Pup-Fu!17(Behold, Purple J.P. Morgan).PNG|Mayor Humdinger looking quite villainous in Catastrohe Crew's secret lair Pup-Fu!19(This Thing Leads Foggy Bottom)..PNG|Mayor Humdinger, The Villainous Mayor of Foggy Bottom Pup-Fu!20(It Probably Wasn't Democratic).PNG|Mayor Humdinger laughing villainously in the Catastrohe Crew's secret lair Pup-Fu!70(Mayor Humdinger).PNG|Mayor Humdinger and the Catastrophe Crew at Farmer Yumi's Farm Pup-Fu! 158.png|Mayor Humdinger and the Catastrophe Crew back home in Foggy Bottom Bsk38.png|Coach Humdinger of the Foggy Bottom Boomers Bsk34.png|Coach Goodway and Coach Humdinger Bsk11.png|Mayor Humdinger being civil with his rival Mayor Goodway Bsk10.png Bsk9.png Bsk8.png Bsk7.png Goodway Wins S1E5B.png Screen Shot 2014-11-23 at 6.24.19 PM.png Pp2623.png Pp2624.png Pp2630.png Pp2633.png Pp2644.png Pp1470.png Pp1469.png Pp1452.png Screen Shot 2014-11-23 at 6.26.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-23 at 6.27.10 PM.png MR44.png MR42.png MR39.png MR33.png MR30.png MR27.png MR23.png MR5.png MR3.png Pp1746.png Pp1744.png vlcsnap-2015-04-20-16h17m56s125.png vlcsnap-2015-04-20-16h19m24s255.png vlcsnap-2015-04-20-16h19m36s96.png vlcsnap-2015-04-20-16h19m50s253.png O4.png O12.png O13.png O18.png O19.png O20.png O24.png O25.png O26.png O27.png O34.png O38.png O39.png O40.png Goodway and Humdinger pushing each other.png Mayor Humdinger Drawing.png Humdinger Gasp.png Everest and Chase in LongJohns.png Good Chickaletta.png Pup-Fu!42(Mayor Humdinger, looking friendly as always).PNG Pup-Fu!57(Had to cap this).PNG Pup-Fu!56(Had to cap this).PNG Pup-Fu!60(I hereby welcome myself).PNG Pup-Fu!70(Mayor Humdinger).PNG Pup-Fu! 181.png Pup-Fu! 163.png Pup-Fu! 158.png Pup-Fu! 150.png Pup-Fu! 146.png Pup-Fu! 142.png Pup-Fu! 138.png Pup-Fu! 136.png Pup-Fu! 131.png Pup-Fu! 129.png Pup-Fu! 126.png Sb27.png Sb25.png PAW Patrol Pups Save a Goldrush Scene 17.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save a Goldrush Scene 18.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save a Goldrush Scene 19.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save a Goldrush Scene 20.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save a Goldrush Scene 21.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save a Goldrush Scene 22.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save a Goldrush Scene 24.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save a Goldrush Scene 27.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save a Goldrush Scene 29.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 43.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 42.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 41.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 39.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 38.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 35.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 34.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 33.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 32.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 31.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 29.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 23.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 22.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 21.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 20.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 19.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 16.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 14.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 13.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 10.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 9.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 7.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 5.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 3.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 2.jpg D891F5A7-E968-4E1C-9D19-EE33A04EF8E6.JPG Pups Soccer 30.png PAW Patrol Pups Save the Soccer Game Scene 6.png PAW Patrol Pups Save the Soccer Game Scene 5.png Pups Soccer 47.png Pups Soccer 61.png Pups Soccer 62.png PP 79.png PP 78.png PP 73.png PP 69.png PP 64.png PAW Patrol Stinky Flower Scene 10.jpg PAW Patrol Stinky Flower Scene 9.jpg PAW Patrol Stinky Flower Scene 20.jpg PAW Patrol Stinky Flower Scene 37.jpg PAW Patrol Stinky Flower Scene 38.jpg PAW Patrol Stinky Flower Scene 39.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the Songbirds Scene 40.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the Songbirds Scene 47.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the Songbirds Scene 48.jpg PP 71.png|Mayor Humdinger learns the true meaning of Friendship Day PP 83.png|Mayor Humdinger getting into the spirit of the Friendship Holiday by giving out some cake with Mayor Goodway PP 89.png|Frenemies, Mayor Humdinger and Mayor Goodway PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 3.jpg|Mayor Humdinger plotting with the Kitten Catastrophe Crew PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 9.jpg|Mayor Humdinger and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew in their secret lair PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Scene 10.jpg|Mayor Humdinger and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew up to no good Mh.PNG|Foggy Bottom's Mayor Category:Secondary Character Galleries Category:Adult Human Galleries